


Girl Meets College

by bee_couture



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AU, College, Fraternities & Sororities, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_couture/pseuds/bee_couture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Maya-centric. Riley and Maya decide to join a sorority and their lives will never be the same. <br/>(crossed posted to ff.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Meets College

“Come on Maya!” Riley screamed excitedly as she dragged her best friend around the activities fair. Maya groaned. She was really glad that her and Riley had both gotten into NYU, she was attending the Institute of Fine Arts as a studio art major whereas Riley was undeclared in the College of Arts & Sciences. But, she was not really glad to have been dragged around every single booth during freshman welcome week. They had visited every booth from the Photography Club to the Junior Women’s League. There was only one last booth and it was the one Maya was dreading, the Greek Life booth. “Hello there! I’m Emma!” A bubbly redheaded girl began speaking as soon as they walked up. Maya wasn’t really listening but she could tell Riley was excited. After an excruciating fifteen minutes, the girls walked away. Riley wouldn’t stop blabbing on and on about how nice Emma was and how much she really wanted to join. “Riley, if I agree to do this with you will you tone it down?” The brunette nodded enthusiastically. Riley and Maya made their way back to their dorm. They lived on the fifth floor and Riley always insisted they take the stairs. Riley filled out her application and so did Maya. Just before she was about to click submit, she noticed something. “Uh… Riles? This costs sixty dollars! Just to sign up!” Maya looked at her best friend. There was no way she was paying sixty dollars to hang out with a bunch of ditzy girls for a week until Riley got in and Maya didn’t and she could be all fake sad. “Don’t worry Maya, my mom said it’s alright if I pay for both of us.” Maya smiled. The Matthews had always been like a second family to her and she was very grateful. “Great, thanks!” She responded with a little more enthusiasm than she’d expected. It seemed like they blinked and it was already time to rush. Maya tried her best to be… more like Riley and less like Maya and Riley was well… Riley. Maya was pretty sure it had been working.   
At the end of the week, it was time to choose. Riley had been dropped from Kappa Kappa Gamma (KKΓ) and she was distraught. Maya comforted her by saying they’d dropped her too, which was a lie because she actually hadn’t been dropped yet. She had her pick of the litter. “Maya, what am I going to do? I really wanted… to be a Kappa.” Riley sighed. Maya thought for a minute, “Delta Phi Epsilon. That’s what I’m going to do.” She had picked the least crazy out of the group. She may have also noticed some other art majors in the group. “Oh…ok!” Riley perked right up to her normal self. Riley and Maya spent the night talking about how excited they were. Well, Riley did most of the talking and Maya just said “Yup” until she fell asleep. When Maya woke up, Riley was already dressed and curling her hair. “Really? You didn’t think to wake me?” She grumbled, still sleep drunk. Riley giggled, “You were dreaming. It was just too precious to interrupt.” Maya rolled her eyes and lumbered out of the bed. She chose a white tank top and some denim shorts. She loosely tied a flannel around her waist and slid on some red converse. Riley was looking lovely as ever in a black lacy romper and yellow flats. Maya loosely braided her hair and tossed it over her shoulder. After some quick brushed of make-up, the two were ready to go. They marched confidently up to the houses. There were black folding chairs scattered all over the various lawns, around by last name. Riley walked over to her chair and instantly began chatting with some girls who looked like models. Maya found her own chair soon enough, but she didn’t really say anything to anyone else. It was all a blur. You reached under your seat and found the card with your name and your sorority. Then you ran towards the house. All your “sisters” hugged you and smiled as you pulled the ΔΦΕ shirt over your head. Then you took a million and a half pictures before exploring your future home. It was the start of what would possibly be the best decision of Maya Hart’s life.


End file.
